


You give me butterflies

by hedicine, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Virgin Harry, but not a particularly graphic scene, friends to lovers (kind of), mentions of bottom louis, side Ziam, very side Nerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis works at a publishing house with his best friends Liam and Niall. Harry and Zayn work at a bakery across the street. Louis has a crush on Harry and Liam has a crush on Zayn. Every morning someone leaves baked goods on Louis' desk, Louis think it might be Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is this the fluffiest fic I've ever written, I usually write angsty fics but I loved writing this. The prompt I chose is this: In the days leading up to Christmas, Person A keeps finding various Christmas themed baked goods on his desk at the office (or something like that). He thinks it may be coming from the bakery across the street.  
> However the baked goods in this fic are not Christmas themed, I forgot about that part but I don't think it matters too much.  
> Update: Some people have asked if they can translate this fic, I give blanket permission as long as they link back to the original work and credit me.  
> Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and isn't based on anything real.

Since working at Bloomsbury publishing house, Louis Tomlinson has noticed some form of cake or treat on his desk every morning when he arrived at work. There was a bakery across the street that Louis liked to buy bakewell tarts from and to see the super cute and adorable curly haired man with dimples who worked there but that part he would never admit. It’s only for the bakewell tarts! His work colleagues Liam and Niall knew better though… However Louis knew that Liam had a crush on the raven haired Asian guy who worked there. Louis admitted that the raven haired guy was stunning but he preferred dimples and sparkling green eyes. Louis hadn’t stopped visiting the bakery since receiving the free baked goods each morning, he liked to have extra treats which included seeing curly dimples as Louis called the gorgeous man in his head. This morning on Louis’ desk sits a half a dozen vanilla ice cupcakes. They look delicious, Louis thinks. He quickly puts one in his mouth. It is even tastier than it looks! He wonders what will be on his desk tomorrow morning. He hopes it’s chocolate cupcakes tomorrow, chocolate is his favourite flavour.

During Louis’ lunch break, he wraps his scarf around his neck and visits the bakery. The gorgeous curly haired man is standing at the counter. He has flour in his curls. He looks adorable, Louis thinks.

“May I have one bakewell tart and your name please?”

“Yes you may, my name is Harry.”

“I’m Louis.”

“I know, Zayn told me.”

“Who is Zayn?”

“He is my colleague and the guy your friend Liam has a huge crush on.”

“Ah him, he’s definitely a looker.”

“Yeah” says Harry with a frown.

“He doesn’t have curls or dimples though”.

“That is true!” Harry says with a wide smile.

Harry has the most beautiful smile, Louis thinks. He always wants to make him smile. Louis collects his delicious bakewell tart and reluctantly leaves the bakery. He goes back to his desk and daydreams about asking Harry for his number. He’s in love, he thinks. Even though it’s only been a couple of weeks and he didn’t even know Harry’s name until today. Still, he’s definitely falling for Harry. He wishes he had the courage to ask him out but he’s too scared to even ask for his number. He doesn’t want to be rejected. Harry’s really kind though, he’d probably let him down gently. Maybe Harry is already seeing someone and he can’t ask him because that would be way too obvious. He has an idea, he’ll get Liam to ask Zayn.

~

“No Louis, Zayn will think I fancy Harry if I get him to find out if Harry’s single or not.”

“Then tell Zayn, I asked.”

“Fine, I’ll ask him.”

“I love you Payno”

“Yeah, yeah love you too Tommo.”

~

“Harry’s single,” Liam says.

“Is he straight?” Louis asks.

“I don’t know Lou, I didn’t ask.”

“Payno!”

“I’m sorry Lou, but that’s way too obvious.”

“You’re right”, Louis concedes reluctantly.

In the afternoon, he goes to the bakery to get his daily bake-well tart despite eating two chocolate chip muffins this morning that were left on his desk.

“Hey Harry, can I have the usual please?”

“Sure, hey I was wondering if you’re available this weekend?” Louis’ heart leapt.

“Yes, I am”. He says a little too enthusiastically . _I’ll always be available for you_ he thinks.

“That’s great, Zayn and I are having a party a party and want to invite you and Liam to come.”

Louis deflates. _Liam is invited too. What if Harry fancies Liam?_

“Zayn has a huge crush on Liam,” Harry says breaking Louis out of his reverie.

“Really, it’s completely mutual by the way, Liam is obsessed with Zayn, it’s all he talks about.”

“Zayn will be so pleased.”

“Did Zayn invite me so it wasn’t too obvious?”

“Actually, I invited you”, Harry says with a frown.

Louis’ heart leaps again.

“Oh.”

“The party is at seven, I’ll text you the address.”

He says handing over a piece of paper with his number on it. _I’ve gotten Harry’s number! I don’t have to ask for it after all_.

~

“You’ll never believe what Harry told me!” Louis says to Liam.

“What?” Liam asks.

“Zayn fancies you and has invited you to a party this weekend.”

“Oh my god”, Liam squeals. He actually squeals.

“Harry invited me too and gave me his number.

“Oh my god,” Liam says again.

“What’s going on guys?”says Niall walking over.

“Zayn and Harry invited us to a party!”

“The one at the weekend?”

“You’re going too?” Louis says with a frown.

“Yeah Harry invited me.” Disappointment swells at Louis again. Niall got invited too.

~

On Saturday, Louis spends 2 hours getting ready for Zayn and Harry’s party. Liam is with him.

“ Lee-yum,Should I wear my tightest black skinny jeans with a shirt or t-shirt?”

“I think a shirt with your black vans maybe?”

“Hmm that sounds good, how about a t-shirt with a blazer?”

“Ooh that sounds even better.”

“You’re right, Payno.”

~

The party is in the posh part of town. The house is three storeys high and has a large back garden. He wonders whether Harry or Zayn live there? Unless the house belongs to their parents he can’t see how they could afford it on a baker’s salary. Harry and Zayn are step-brothers, he had recently found out. This had come as a surprise to him. They’re two of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen in his life. He rings on the doorbell. Harry answers the door.

“Hey, Lou and Liam, please come in.”

“Nice house”, Louis comments.

“Thank you, it’s our parents, can I get you both a drink?”

“Yes please” Louis and Liam say at the same time.

Harry goes to grab Louis and Liam a bottle of beer each. There’s not that many people at the party no more than twenty. Niall is in the sitting room talking to a pretty blonde woman. Looks like they’re hitting it off Louis thinks. Louis goes to say _hello_ to Niall and introduces himself to the blonde woman. He may be gay but he can appreciate a beautiful woman.

“Hey Niall, are you going to introduce me to your pretty friend?”

The blonde woman woman blushes.

“Louis this is Perrie, Perrie this is Louis we work at the same company.”

“Nice to meet you Louis.”

“You too, love”, he says with a smile.

He thinks they could be good friends. Harry then comes over and brings his drink.

“Ah I see, you’ve met my good friend Perrie”, Harry says with a smile.

“Can I have another beer Haz?” Niall asks.

“Get your own”, Louis snaps.

“It’s fine Lou, I don’t mind”, Harry responds.

“Well I do, he’s perfectly capable of getting his own drink!”

“Fine, then”, Niall snaps. He then goes to get another beer with Perrie.

“Cool party”.

“Thanks Lou, do you want to come out into the garden with me?”

“Yeah sure Haz”, Louis responds fluttering his long eyelashes.

“Did you know Zayn and Perrie used to date?”

“Really?”

“Yeah they broke up because he kept cheating on her.”

“Oh”, says Louis. _What a dick_ he thinks.

“He really really likes Liam though and he is more accepting of his sexuality now, I don’t think he’d cheat again.”

“I hope not”. _Maybe I’m being too judgmental_ he thinks.

“I think Niall fancies her”, Harry says.

“Yeah I think so too.”

“Do _you_ fancy her?”

“No! I’m gay babe”. _Plus I’m crazy about you_ , he thinks.

“Me too.”

_Yes! He’s gay and single!_

“Ah that’s cool Haz”. _Biggest understatement ever_.

“I have something to show you.”

Harry leads him to a large tree-house.

“Wow”, says Louis in awe.

“I know, it’s pretty amazing, Zayn and I used to come up here as kids and share secrets, we’re the only people who’ve been up here”, Harry says as he pulls down the rope ladder and climbs up with Louis in tow.

“Why have you brought me here?” Louis says in wonder.

“I like you Lou”, Harry says.

“I like you too, a lot”, Louis replies.

They both smile at each widely and take in the beauty of the tree-house. The inside has been decorated with fairy-lights and blankets. _It’s so romantic. Please kiss me,_ he thinks.

“I really want to kiss you”, Harry says looking nervous. _Thank god, it’s about time!_

“Well, curly I really want you to kiss me so best get on with it eh?”

Harry kisses him then. It’s absolutely perfect. Louis pulls back and asks him.

“Can I take you on a date?”

“You can.”

They stay up in the tree-house until the party ends, talking about anything and everything. They tell each other things they haven’t told anyone else. In between chats they share a few more kisses. It doesn’t go any further than that. They haven’t even been on their first date yet! Louis would like to be completely sober when he finally gets to take Harry to bed.

~

On Monday at work, Louis is telling them all about how Harry kissed him and agreed to go on a date with him.

“I think I’m in love guys.”

“It’s only been a few weeks since you’ve met”, Niall says.

“I know but I think he could be the one”, Louis responds.

“I feel the same about Zayn, he kissed me at the party too”, Liam says.

“Oh my god Li, that’s amazing!” Louis exclaims.

Louis stuffs another red velvet cupcake in his mouth.

“Oi do you ever share?!” shouts Niall.

“Sorry Ni but these are from my secret admirer!”

“You mean Harry right?”, sighs Liam with exasperation.

“Oh my god, do you think?”, Louis squeals. It would make perfect sense.

“Obviously”, Liam and Niall say at the same time. Louis smiles to himself. He thinks it might be Harry too.

~

Louis goes to pick up Harry from his house on Friday night. He is carrying a bundle of red roses. He rings on Harry’s doorbell.

“Hi Lou, oh my god they’re beautiful, thank you”, Harry gushes.

“Hi Harry, you’re very welcome.”

They then get in Louis’ car and head to the restaurant in town. It’s a rather posh restaurant and has a formal dress code. Harry and Louis are both dressed in suits. They are given a table near the back of the restaurant which gives them privacy. Louis orders them a bottle of champagne. Then then have a look at the menu and decide on what they would like to eat. Louis has a grilled steak and Harry has a medium-rare steak.

“The food is delicious Lou.”

“Yeah it is, I love it here.”

“It’s very expensive though.”

“Don’t worry about the money babe, I’m paying.”

“No its way too much”, Harry protests.

“No darling, I get discounts as my Uncle owns the restaurant”.

“Thank you so much.”

Louis smiles at him. They then resume their chatter. It is very light-hearted and relaxed.

“So curly, what are your plans for the future?”

“I’d like to go to University and study music.”

“That sounds great, have you applied for any yet?”

“Not yet, I took a gap year to work full-time at the bakery and help my parents and save some money for Uni.”

“If you need any help with that, I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks Louis, I appreciate that.”

Louis takes his hand and kisses it. Harry giggles softly. Louis thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. _I’m definitely in love with you_ he thinks. The crazy part is that doesn’t even scare him. When you know, you know. Harry and Louis order a white chocolate cheesecake to share between them. It’s absolutely delicious. After they finish dessert and Louis pays the bill, Louis drives Harry home. He then walks him to his doorstep.

“Tonight was amazing Louis, thank you.”

“It was amazing for me too, thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me.”

“Of course Lou, thank you for asking before I did.”

Louis kisses him then. Just a chaste peck on the lips. Harry pulls him back in and deepens the kiss. He swipes his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip asking for entrance. Louis grants him access and molds his tongue with Harry’s. Louis could kiss Harry all night long (and do other things too). They reluctantly pull back after a while. Louis has to go home, he has work in the morning.

“Goodnight my love”, Louis says.

“Goodnight Lou.”

~

Louis is in very high spirits the next morning. He sings softly to himself as he works. He found three gingerbread men on his desk this morning. They were delicious. During lunchtime he goes to the bakery as usual.

“Hey Haz, do you want to get some lunch?”

“I can’t Louis, I’m sorry I have to finish my shift but I could meet you at five?”

“It’s okay babe, I’ll see you at five.”

“Don’t you want your bakewell tart?”

“Yeah sure thanks”, he says as he gets out his wallet to pay for it.

“No Lou, silly it’s for free.”

“Haz, I can’t”, Louis protests.

“Yes you can, you paid for dinner last night.”

“Okay, thank you darling”.

Harry looks around the bakery and sees its empty, Zayn is off today. He leans over the counter and gives Louis a quick kiss.

“I have tomorrow off actually.”

“I’m at work actually but I could meet you for lunch if you like.”

“That would be great.”

~

Liam had been spending time with Zayn on his day off. They were currently sitting on the couch watching Netflix with a warm blanket. Liam has never felt so blissful. Zayn is incredible. They’ve had the most amazing day today. He can’t wait to tell Louis and Niall all about it at the office tomorrow. Zayn slowly turns his head round and kisses Liam. He gently puts his tongue in Liam’s mouth and licks the roof of his mouth. They lie there on the couch snogging heatedly. Zayn moves his hand to the front of Liam’s trousers. “Can I touch you?”, he asks.

“You can touch me, I want you to.”

Zayns puts his hand in Liam’s trousers and takes hold of his cock in his hand. He strokes it tenderly, occasionally thumbing the head of his cock. Liam moans and he blurts pre-come.

“I really like you Liam”, says Zayn.

“I really like you too Zayn”, Liam responds. _I think I’m falling for you_.

~

Harry came to Louis’ house last night, it was great. They talked all evening and shared Louis’ best bottle of wine. They shared many laughs and kisses. They didn’t sleep together though, Harry had to go home to his parents as they were expecting him. At lunchtime, Harry meets Louis at his office. He’s currently working at his desk.

“Hey Lou”, he says.

“Hi babe, I’ll be one minute just need to quickly send off this email to my boss then I’m all yours.” _I want to be yours always._

“Okay, I’ll just sit here.”

Louis quickly sends off his email.

“I’m ready to go now love”, says Louis.

“Where would you like to go?” Harry replies.

“How about Weatherspoon’s?”

“Sounds great.”

~

At Weatherspoon’s they order beef burgers and two cokes. They don’t have any alcohol because Louis has to head back to work after Lunch.

“I’ve sent some applications to a few Universities.”

“That’s great Harry, where did you apply to?”

“University of Hull, Manchester University and University of Birmingham.”

“I’m sure you’ll get into all of them, which one do you want to go to most?”

“I want to get into Manchester, where my older sister Gemma went.”

“I have every faith in you.”

“Thank you Lou, means a lot to me.”

 _I’m really in love with you, I know it’s soon but I want to be with you always_ , Louis thinks. They finish eating lunch and they head back to Louis’ office. Harry gives Louis a quick kiss before he leaves.

“Haz, wait do you want to come round to my house tonight, we can go on Netflix?”

“Netflix and chill eh?”

“Cheeky boy, we’ll see.” _I really want you_.

“Okay I’ll see you after work.”

~

Harry and Louis are sitting on Louis’ couch cuddling with a blanket watching Netflix. Neither of them are paying much attention to the show. They’re too busying looking at each other with large smiles on their faces. Louis leans forward and captures Harry’s lips with his. _I could do this always_ he thinks. He gently swipes his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry grants it to him twining his tongue with his. Louis grips on to Harry’s hair. Harry moans against his mouth. Louis tugs harder then smirks and pulls away an inch to say:

“You like that don’t you?”

“Yeah I do”, says Harry bashfully. _I could work with this_.

“I really love your hair”, says Louis.

“Well I love your everything”.

His heart soars, _Harry basically told him he loves him_.

“You haven’t seen my everything”, Louis smirks.

“Well I definitely want to”, Harry says.

“I want you to”, Louis responds seriously.

“Really?”, Harry says.

“100%, I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Louis.”

“Do you want to come upstairs with me?”

“I do want to, I want it more than anything.”

“Me too”.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and leads him upstairs to his bedroom. When they enter his room. Louis slowly takes off all of his clothes. Harry watches with wide eyes and does the same. Once they’re both naked. Louis takes Harry into his arms and kisses him passionately. They climb on to the bed.

“How do you want to this darling?”, Louis asks.

“I want you inside of me”, Harry says with a blush.

Louis kisses his blushing cheeks.

“Of course baby, I want that too, very much.”

“I’ve never actually done this before”, says Harry shyly.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you I promise”.

“I know you will, I trust you, I’m glad you’re going to be my first”.

“Oh darling, I’m so glad and so honoured. I love you so much.”

Louis kisses him once the lips once again. Then he kisses his neck and moves down to his chest and nipples. He gently takes on of his nipples in his mouth and sucks on it lightly. Harry moans quietly. Louis then moves down to his tummy and kisses his butterfly tattoo.

“I love this tattoo.”

“It’s my favourite, it’s made me think of you recently.”

“How come?”

“Because you give me butterflies.”

 _You give me butterflies too_.

“Oh Hazza”, he says kissing all over his stomach. He then makes his way down to Harry’s hip, he gently nips his love-handles with his teeth.

“Baby I want to suck you, can I?”

“Please.”

Louis then takes the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucks on it. He takes him halfway down and sucks hard. Harry gasps above him. He then takes him all the way to the back of his throat. Harry comes with a groan. Louis swallows all of his load. He then grabs the lube and a condom from his underwear drawer. He uncaps and pours lube on two of his fingers. He then gently inserts them into Harry. He scissors them inside of him until he is ready for a third finger. Soon Harry is begging for a third finger. Louis slowly places the third finger inside of him. He moves his fingers around for a few more minutes until he thinks Harry is ready.

He then rolls on a condom and gently presses inside of Harry until he bottoms out. He’s so tight and warm, it’s perfection. He gently pulls out until only the tip is inside and then pushes back in. He keeps up a slow and tender pace. Until Harry begs for him to go a bit faster. He picks up the pace then and slams inside of him. Harry moans loudly. Louis’ headboard slams into the wall with each of Louis’ thrusts. _I’m so close but I want Harry to come first._ He takes Harry’s cock in his hand and jerks him in time with the pace of his hips. Harry is soon coming yelling out Louis’ name. Louis follows soon afterwards with a sharp cry of Harry’s name. They cuddle together in post-coital bliss. Then Louis gets up and grabs a cloth to wipe the come off of Harry’s stomach. They then fall asleep cuddling.

~

Louis drives Harry to work the next morning since its opposite his office. 

Louis has never been in higher spirits. He and Harry are in love and he wants to shout it from rooftops. He tells Liam and Niall all about it in the staff room. Niall went out with Perrie last night and they had sex too. He’s happy for Niall. He thinks Niall may be willing to settle down at last. _Perrie is a lovely girl._ He notices that there isn’t any treat on his desk this morning. He frowns. During lunchtime he goes to see Harry at the bakery.

“Hello darling, can I have two bakewell tarts this morning?”

“Two bakewell tarts Lou, how come?”

“There wasn’t any baked goods on my desk this morning.”

“Sorry babe, I didn’t have time this morning.”

“So you _are_ my secret admirer?”

“Of course I am baby, who else would it be?”

“Oi rude, I’m very desirable”, Louis pouts.

“Oh I’m not denying it but where would they get the treats unless they worked at a bakery and could get them for free?”says Harry with a fond smile.

“True.”

“I love you.”

Louis smiles.

“I love you too.”

~ 

It's Christmas eve and Louis has taken Harry home to visit his family. He's spending Christmas at his Grandparents where his twin sisters live. 

Lottie and Felicite are there too but Ernest and Doris are with Dan. He misses his littlest siblings but he’ll be seeing them on Boxing day for a little while.

Louis’ sisters and grandparents adore Harry. They all get along really well. Harry brings brownies that he baked. Tomorrow Harry is going back to his parent’s house for Christmas. Louis is going to miss him which is ridiculous because he’ll be back on the 27th so only two days but he has gotten used to seeing Harry every day. Louis has the best birthday he has had in a few years since he lost his mum. His mum died of Cancer two years ago. They were very close and he was devastated. He is sad that she is not here to spend Christmas with the family and meet Harry. He knows she would have liked him. Any mother would. Louis hasn’t met Anne yet, Harry’s mum and Zayn’s step-mum. He would really like to meet her and Gemma too. They both sound absolutely lovely just like Harry.

At nighttime Louis pulls Harry under the mistletoe and kisses him.

Later on they exchange gifts.

Louis gives Harry a necklace with a butterfly on it and Harry gives Louis a pair of red checkered vans. He loves them.

~

Louis decides to get a butterfly tattoo on his wrist to match Harry’s and his necklace. Harry loves it. He won’t stop kissing it.

“We have matching tattoos Lou.”

“Yeah we do babe, I wanted to get something that reminded me of my love for you.”

“That’s so sweet.”

Later on Harry makes love to Louis on his bed, slowly moving inside and out of him. He keeps the slow pace because he wants to savour it. _Louis feels like heaven._ They soon reach their peak. They cuddle together afterwards in post-coital bliss. Then its Harry’s turn to wipe of the come off of Louis’ stomach. He does it gladly.

~

Harry and Zayn have a New Year’s Eve party at their house. All of the new couples: Harry and Louis, Zayn and Liam and Niall and Perrie, kiss when the countdown ends. It’s the perfect start to a new year.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have been together for a year now. They live together and are celebrating Christmas by themselves as a couple for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just had to add an epilogue the story felt incomplete without one.

**One year later**

Harry and Louis have been living together for the past six months and they are incredibly happy. It's Christmas Eve and Louis' 28th birthday. Harry woke Louis up with breakfast in bed and a blowjob. Louis couldn't understand how he gotten so lucky. It's evening time they spent the day indoors drinking hot chocolate and watching movies on Netflix under a blanket. Louis opened his presents from his family and friends but Harry hadn't given his presents to him yet. Harry is planning on proposing to Louis this evening. He's feeling nervous even though he is sure Louis will say 'yes' because he knows they're on the same page about marriage. Harry and Louis have just finished eating the delicious dinner Harry made. Now they're eating dessert.

"This cake is exceptional Haz, you really do spoil me baby."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too", Louis replies smiling.

Once they've finished eating. Harry goes to his bedroom to fetch the ring from his sock drawer.

Harry then stands in front of the Christmas Tree and drops to one knee. Louis gasps with shock and delight.

"Louis the past year with you has been amazing, you're my soulmate, my best friend and the one I want to be with forever, will you do me the great honour of marrying me and becoming my husband?"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you."

They then go to bed and make passionate and gentle love for the rest of the night. They really take their time with it like they have all the time in the world and they do. They have the rest of their lives together. When they finally fall asleep it's with smiles on their faces. They've never felt more happy or content.

~

Six months later, they have a small wedding ceremony with just their family and closest friends. It's a beautiful day and the sun shines. They couldn't be any happier. Two years later they adopt a little girl from an orphanage they name her Lucy. She is absolutely adorable with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Their lives together are wonderful. 


End file.
